With the widespread application of the touch technology and the display technology, more and more people have access to touch screens. Touch screens have many advantages such as easy communication. Users can operate a computer only by using a finger to gently touch icons or text displayed on display screens of computers, and hence human-computer interaction can become more straightforward. Thus, the touch technology greatly facilitates the interactive dialogue between the user and the display screen.
In general, a touch screen is an input device for replacing a keyboard and a mouse. The input device mainly comprises a touch panel attached to a monitor, a controller, a device driver and applications. The touch panel is formed by an indium tin oxide (ITO) glass sheet or an ITO film which is specially processed and configured to sense signals inputted by users. When the surface of the touch panel is touched by a hand or a touch pen, a position identification sensor senses the touch position on the touch panel. As the hand or the touch pen directly contacts the touch panel, fingerprints are left on the surface of the touch panel or scratches are produced, and hence the service life of the display screen can be disadvantageously affected. Moreover, in some special applications, e.g., the public places such as stations, airports and shopping malls, where large-size displays are used, the display cannot be directly contacted in a short distance, and hence the application of the touch screen can be limitative.
A technology as learned by the inventors provides an optical touch screen capable of avoiding the direct contact of a display and controlling the display in a long distance. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the optical touch screen 100 comprises an optical touch panel 110 and two sensors 120 and 130, the optical touch panel 110 comprises an infrared phosphor material capable of emitting light when exposed to the infrared light; and the two sensors 120 and 130 are respectively disposed at different corners of the optical touch panel 110. When light is emitted from areas irradiated by the infrared light on the optical touch panel 110, the two sensors 120 and 130 receive the emitted light respectively, and the luminous position is detected and positioned by triangulation.